La reina del baile
by LovesLivsFics
Summary: Toda la familia Vortex ha ganado el reinado del baile, y, por supuesto, Cindy debe ganarlo también. El problema es que deberá pedirle ayuda a cierto adolescente genio.
1. Una solicitud inesperada

**N/A: **¡Hola! Hace mucho que no publico nada, y se que tengo algunas historias pendientes (que las terminaré), pero tengo este fic casi terminado, así que decidí publicarlo. Actualizaré cuando vaya teniendo tiempo (por el tema de los estudios y la universidad)

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**La reina del baile**

.

Capítulo 1: Una solicitud inesperada

.

.

A lo largo de casi todo el país, el congelante frío, y el paisaje blanco e inmaculado anunciaba sin lugar a dudas que la fecha más alegre del año se acercaba: la navidad. Bueno, en casi todas las ciudades, a excepción de la olvidada y calurosa de ciudad de Retroville, en donde el brillante e inclemente sol no daba tregua ni en las fiestas decembrinas. Pero el clima no impedía a sus distinguidos habitantes esperar y vivir esta fecha con las mismas ansias y emoción que en cualquier otra parte. A donde quiera que se fuera, los adornos navideños, y las bellas luces vestían cada calle y cada casa de esta ciudad. Por su puesto, la secundaria de Retroville no iba quedarse atrás en el espiritu navideño, siendo fácilmente visible como casi cada pared de los pasillos de la escuela estaban empapelado con los afiches que anunciaban la grandiosa y esperada fiesta de navidad.

—Yo debo ser la reina del baile de navidad—dijo Cindy Vortex en cuanto leyó el afiche. —Mi madre fue la reina, también lo fue mi abuela, mi tía, y toda la familia Vortex...

Cindy, de quince años, había crecido un poco en altura, y aunque aún llevaba su cola de caballo, esta era más larga, y su flequillo rubio caía levemente sobre uno de sus ojos. A su vez, llevaba una pequeña capa de maquillaje en sus ojos y su cara era un poco más alargada y fina. Pero fuera de algunos cambios físicos, propias de la adolescencia, su inteligencia y espíritu competitivo no había mermado con la edad, sino todo lo contrario. Estudiaba más duro que antes, y se encontraba inscrita en todos los talleres, cursos, equipos deportivos -en todos ellos de capitana, por supuesto- que su estructurado tiempo le permitiese. Su madre insistía que eso le abriría las puertas de las mejores universidades del país.

Libby puso sus manos sobres su cintura. —¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?—le preguntó la morena, entrecerrando los ojos. La morena, por su parte, también había crecido, y era casi de la altura de Cindy. Su cabello ya no estaba trenzado, si no que lo llevaba liso, a la altura de sus hombros. A su vez, a diferencia de su amiga, se maquillaba un poco más marcado, pero su aire relajado aún era su marca registrada. —Te recuerdo te hiciste de enemigas a casi todo el equipo de porristas, y ellas son las chicas más populares de la escuela—

—Eso es lo de menos, ellas no son las únicas personas que votan—dijo Cindy, pensando en el préstamo que debería hacer su madre para comprar esos votos.

La rubia tenía ese aire de adrenalina que solo tiene cuando está en una competencia. Por supuesto, toda competencia en la que el honor de la familia Vortex estaba en juego, era de vital importancia para cierta adolescente rubia. Si ella no era la reina del baile de navidad, sería una vergüenza y su madre jamás se lo dejaría olvidar. El solo hecho de imaginarse siendo la soberana de todo este montón de bobos era como una brisa de aire fresco.

—¿Y con quién irás, de todos modos?—le preguntó su mejor amiga. Es bien conocido, a su vez, que la soberana del baile de secundaria necesita su rey para poder reinar. Y por supuesto, encontrar a la pareja adecuada para el baile era imprescindible para ganar la corona.

Cindy no pudo evitar mirar por un microsegundo a cierto chico castaño que venía caminando junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Pero antes de que Libby, quien sabía con quien querría ir su mejor amiga, pudiera expresarle su opinión, los tres amigops se acercaron a las muchachas.

—¿Qué tal, chicas?—dijo Carl alegremente. Los tres habían crecido, incluido Jimmy, aunque aún era más bajo que sus dos mejores amigos. Pese a ello, se podía reconfortar que ahora era un centímetro más alto que Cindy y Libby, por lo que ya no podrían hacer bromas al respecto. Carl, por su parte, pese a ser más alto que antes, no estaba muy cambiado. Aún era un chico regordete, con gafas, y que gustaban cosas extrañas, siendo el único cambio en su look su peculiar gusto por vestir playeras de colores brillantes o de lentejuelas.

Sheen le dio a Libby una mirada seductora. —Oh, veo que ya viste eso del baile—le dijo, con falsa voz grave varonil. El mexicano era el más alto de todos y el mayor, ya que tenía dieciséis. Aún era un fanático de ultralord, y zún tenía un comportamiento excéntrico, pero con ayuda de Libby, quien para sorpresa para de todos aún era su novia, ahora tenía un estilo mucho más a la moda, lo que hacía admitir a muchas chicas que antes se burlaba de él que estaba un poco guapo. La morena estaba satisfecha con su trabajo.

Libby miró a su alrededor: todo estaba lleno de afiches del baile de navidad. —Creo que es difícil no verlo, Sheen—le dijo, indicando a su alrededor. —Pero si, si quiero ir contigo—agregó, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Excelente, nena—dijo, revolviéndose el cabello—Paso por ti esta noche.

—Sheen, el baile es la próxima semana—le recordó la morena, rodando los ojos.

Cindy observó a Jimmy, quien estaba absorto en su reloj de muñeca, al parecer comunicándose con Goddard. Jimmy era más alto, lo que hacía que su cabeza se viera menos sobrenaturalmente grande. Su caballo castaño aún mantenía su peinado habitual, aunque mucho menos elevando en el aire, más cercano a la cabeza, lo que a opinión de la rubia lo hacía ver más guapo, aunque jamás se lo diría. Por supuesto, Jimmy aún era el chico más inteligente de la escuela, y a su corta edad ya había sido llamado para las mejores universidades del mundo, y era considerado uno de los mejores científicos del milenio, más aún cuando la destructibilidad de sus inventos había disminuido estrepitosamente. Pese a ello, el genio hace ya un tiempo había decidido que lo que más le hacía feliz era tener una vida normal, y estar en la escuela junto con sus amigos.

—Ey, Neutrón, necesito pedirte un favor—se apresuró a decir Cindy, aclarándose la garganta. Jimmy y ella hace un tiempo que había convenido de forma oficial intentar ser amigos, y entre las bases de la negociación era ayudarse mutuamente por medio de sus propios talentos. Era como una alianza estratégica. Y es por esta razón que la rubia no titubeó en buscar ayuda en su ex archienemigo. Ya el otro asunto era más complicado de definir.

Jimmy subió la mirada un micro segundo, y luego volvió su atención a su reloj.

—¿Qué necesitas, Cindy?—respondió despreocupadamente. Pero el enorme pisotón que la rubia le propinó de forma sorpresiva, lo hizo volver la cabeza hacia su ahora amiga. "Auchh" se quejó.

—Ven Neutrón, necesito que me ayudes con algo— dijo Cindy, tomándolo por el brazo, y arrastrándolo detrás de ella, para alejarse del entrometido grupo conformado por Sheen, Carl, y Libby. Cuando ya se encontraban en unos casilleros bastantes lejanos de donde estaba el grupo, la rubia se sintió segura para hablar.

—¿Qué es lo te sucede, Cindy? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?—dijo Jimmy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es obvio ¿no?—dijo la rubia, jugando nerviosamente con sus pálidos dedos— Porque no quiero que se enteren acerca de lo que quiero pedirte.

El castaño se cruzo de brazos, y elevó un ceja. —¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir?

A Jimmy no se le ocurría que tipo de favor misterioso le podría pedir Cindy, más aún cuando la rubia trataba de no pedirle favores para demostrar que ella podía hacer todo por su cuenta. Ella estaba avergonzada, y no quería que nadie supiera ¿Qué tipo de secreto vergonzoso sería de lo que quería hablar? ¿Y por qué él? Era extraño.

Los ojos azules de Jimmy la taladraban. Cindy suspiró, y después de unos intentos fallidos por hablar, dijo en un tono de voz despacio y con palabras atropelladas unas con otras: "Necesito que me ayudes a buscar una pareja para el baile".

—Oh...eso es sorpresivo...—dejó escapar el genio, quien se vio levemente incómodo. —¿Y es que acaso no tienes pareja ya? No pensé que tuvieras problemas con eso.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente, también incómoda. —No—dijo avergonzada. —Y tengo que ser la reina del baile, por eso necesito encontrar mi pareja perfecta, con la que pueda ganar este sábado. ¡No puede ser cualquiera!

—No entiendo—dijo Jimmy con el ceño fruncido, y casi notándose un poco molesto. —¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Libby? Esta es de esas cosas que hacen las chicas.

—Porque necesito ayuda de tu estúpida ciencia—dejó salir Cindy, casi como si fuera una tortura decirlo.

Esa frase causó exactamente la reacción que ella temía. Una pequeña pero muy molesta media sonrisa burlona se dibujó en la enorme cabeza del genio adolescente.

—Espera un momento. Tú, Cindy Vortex, ¿quieres ayuda de mi ciencia? ¡Este es un bello momento como para grabarlo en alta definición!

—Ni se te ocurra, Neutrón—le respondió la rubia, con los dientes apretados. La apariencia amenazante y asesina de Cindy, lo hizo reconsiderar. —¿Somos amigos, no es cierto Jimmy? Se supone que firmamos un contrato, y nos debemos ayudar mutuamente sin burlas infantiles— dijo aún con los dientes apretados, pero con una falsa y aterradora sonrisa.

—Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a confeccionar artefactos de este tipo de temáticas—dijo el genio, poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones. —Pero te ayudaré.

—Perfecto—dijo Cindy con una enorme sonrisa. El repentino cambio de actitud y de animo de su nueva amiga, hizo dudar a Jimmy de la sanidad mental, y del equilibrio emocional de Cindy. —Supongo que para construirlo necesitarás que vaya a tu laboratorio después de clases, quiero decir, para afinar detalles—dijo la rubia tímidamente.

—No realmente—respondió el genio. —Tengo todo lo que necesito.

La rubia se vio ligeramente decepcionada, pero se recuperó rápidamente. —Bueno, entonces espero novedades mañana—dijo, mientras se alejaba de él en dirección a la cafetería. —Este... como decirlo...gracias Neutrón, digo Jimmy.

Cindy no se podía quejar. Todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, y estaba meditando en esos alegres pensamientos, cuando a pocos pasos se encontró con Libby, quien estaba apoyada sobre unos casilleros, y con las manos sobre sus caderas.

—Libby ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estabas con Sheen y Carl— exclamó la rubia de forma sobresaltada.

—Lo estaba—respondió la morena, manteniendo su calma habitual. —Pero apenas ustedes se fueron, Carl recordó que hoy era día de burritos, y salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería— dijo. —Ah, y ya se lo que planeas.

Cindy dio un pequeño saltito hacia atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Que escuché toda tu conversación con Jimmy— le respondió —¿Por qué no me dijiste que no tenías con quien ir al baile? Yo te podría haber ayudado...

—Porque no puedo ir con cualquier idiota, para ganar necesito ayuda profesional—explicó la rubia. —Aunque no estoy muy segura si profesional sea la palabra que represente los estúpidos inventos de Neutrón.

Libby parecía suspicaz.

—¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Jimmy directamente si quería ir contigo al baile?

Ahora Cindy se veía completamente nerviosa, y el color se posó sobre su pálida cara.

—¡No se de que estás hablando! Yo no quiero ir con él al baile—respondió ansiosamiente la rubia, mientras sacaba con la mano uno de los mechones rubios de su flequillo que habían caído sobre uno de sus ojos, tapándole parcialmente la vista.

Libby roló los ojos y la miró con incredulidad. A la morena, después de todos estos años, realmente le aburría el asunto.

—Como ya te dije—habló Cindy ahora mucho más compuesta—no quiero ir con Neutrón. Además, ¿Qué clase de estúpida sería si fuera con Neutrón? ¡Jamás ganaría con un nerd como él!

—Claro—dijo Libby, evidentemente sin creerle. —Vamos a la cafetería, tengo que evitar que Sheen haga un espectáculo con los burritos, tú sabes como se pone con el picante.

Por primera vez, Cindy pensaba que el amante de Ultra Lord había hecho algo bueno. La rubia siguió a su amiga sin chistar y con el mejor de los ánimos, pensando en la suerte de no tener que seguir hablando del tema. Odiaba las cantaletas de Libby acerca de su pequeño asunto con Jimmy.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus opiniones.


	2. El Engagement Neutrónico 3000

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Les agradezco a todos los que han leído este fic, y prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Yadiraaaa: Gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te esté gustando hasta ahora. Realmente aprecio que hagan reviews porque eso es un aliciente para seguir con la historia.

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El _Engagement Neutrónico 3000_

.

.

Al otro día, después de sus clases de artes escénicas, Cindy caminó hacia la casa de enfrente, y atravesó el jardín para llegar a la casa club en donde se escondía el laboratorio de Jimmy. Esa misma mañana, Jimmy la había sorprendido con la noticia de que ya tenía listo el invento que ella estaba necesitando, y quedaron, por lo tanto, en juntarse en su laboratorio después de la escuela. Como después de sus clases habituales en la escuela, ella debía ir sus clases particulares, solo se pudo desocupar a esa hora.

—Vamos Neutrón, ábreme esa puerta—gritó Cindy, tocando por tercera vez. Pero no fue necesaria una cuarta, porque antes que pudiese emitir otra palabra, se abrió el suelo debajo de sus pies, y cayó por un largo tobogán, hasta estrellarse con el duro asfalto del suelo del laboratorio de Jimmy.

—¿Cuando piensas poner un colchón aquí? Esta no es la forma de recibir a tus invitados—se quejó la rubia, mientras el genio le daba una mano para levantarse.

—Estoy trabajando en eso—le aseguró.

—¿Y bien?—dijo Cindy con sus manos en las caderas. —¿Qué es lo que tienes para mi?

Jimmy la arrastró hacia un artefacto del tamaño de Cindy, el cual se encontraba bajo una enorme tela, que lo tapaba.

—Este, Cindy— empezó a decir Jimmy de modo ceremonioso, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la tela que cubría su nuevo invento y lo descubría —es el _Engagement Neutrónico 3000 _—le explicó— con solo poner tu huella en este lector, podrá hacer un análisis estadístico, a partir de tus características intrísecas, y compararla con la base de datos de otros candidatos. Eso te entregará tu pareja perfecta.

—Eso suena muy bien— dijo Cindy, con una mano sobre su cintura—¿Pero como conseguiste esa base de datos? ¿Y por qué 3000?

—Este, verás...

—¿Sabes? No quiero saber—lo interrumpió la rubia mientras se acercaba al Engagement Neutrónico 3000 y lo examinaba—Mientras esto funcione, no me interesa como consigues tus datos frikis ¿Me lo puedo llevar?

—Claro—respondió el genio. —Pero me gustaría tenerlo de vuelta una vez que lo termines de utilizar, para hacer los ajustes después del feedback.

—¿No incendiará mi casa, cierto Neutrón? Porque si esto es una trampa...

—¿Lo quieres o no?

Cindy lo meditó por unos momentos, hasta que tomó el invento de Jimmy, lo cargó y lo puso en sus espaldas.

—Mañana te digo si esta cosa funciona o no.

—Claro que funciona—respondió con una sonrisa —¿Olvidas que ahora ya tengo un 96.1% de aciertos?

—Eso lo estaremos viendo, genio—le dijo Cindy, mientras se retiraba.

.

.

Cindy cerró con impaciencia la puerta rosa de su cuarto, y le puso seguro. Su madre no podía enterarse que había traido a casa un enorme artefacto creado por Neutrón para encontrarle la pareja de perfecta, ya que ese sería su fin. Una vez que se sintió completamente segura, sacó la tela que cubría el enorme invento de Jimmy, y, al mirarlo mejor, le pareció como si su forma estuviera inspirado de alguna forma en ella, pero una versión deforme, fofa, y sin estilo. La rubia sonrió levemente para sí pensando que este diseño encaja perfecto con el gusto de Jimmy.

Estuvo un par de minutos estudiando el invento, sin mucha seguridad si sería seguro usarlo o no, pero pensó los beneficios que podría tener potencialmente le valía el riesgo, incluso si esta cosa destruyera su casa. Así, de forma decidida, encendió el invento, y puso su dedo en el sensor.

"_Identificando..._" dijo la máquina, tardándose tan solo un par de segundos en volver a hablar.

"_Sujeto Identificado. Nombre: Cynthia Vortex_" dijo el invento, apareciendo la foto de la rubia en una pantalla holográfica.

—¡Argg, salgo horrible en esa foto! Voy a matar a Neutrón...

"_Buscando en base de datos... buscando en base de datos..._"

"_Pareja Ideal identificada_"—dijo finalmente el Engagement Neutrónico 3000.

—¡Dilo de una vez!—exclamó Cindy, dominada por la ansiedad.

"_Sujeto identificado:_ _Butch_"

—¡¿Qué?! Esta cosa tiene que estar mala—chilló Cindy, zamarreando el Engagement 3000. —¡Ay por favor, qué más podía esperar de una máquina hecha por Neutrón!

Pese a ello, después de un par de minutos, la rubia decidió hacer un segundo intento. Al meditarlo por unos instantes, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás ella había puesto la huella de su mano izquierda, cuando todo el mundo sabía que para todo se debe ocupar la mano derecha.

Puso nuevamente su mano en el lector, y esperó que en esta ocasión apareciera el nombre que ella tanto anhelaba. Si esta máquina realmente funcionaba, tenía que salir él.

"_Sujeto identificado: Oleander_"

—¡No puede ser! ¡Neutrón lo hizo a propósito, de eso estoy segura!

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios u opiniones.


	3. Problemas

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic. Al fin he tenido un poco de tiempo para publicar este nuevo capítulo, y prometo estar actualizando la historia en la medida que los deberes de la universidad me lo vayan permitiendo.

Por otra parte, ¡Gracias Yadiraaaa, elylectora, e ikare por comentar! Realmente valoro los reviews que han hecho, y espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Problemas

.

.

Es un nuevo día en la secundaria, y el ambiente al baile de navidad cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Todos los pasillos anunciaban que el próximo sábado se llevaría a cabo la mayor fiesta de navidad que alguna vez en la historia de cualquier secundaría del estado de Texas se hubiese hecho. Por su puesto, el ser la reina de baile en tal acontecimiento podía ser una aspiración de máxima relevancia para personas como cierta rubia, pero a otros, como cierto chico genio, este baile no le quitaba el sueño.

Precisamente Jimmy, el adolescente genio de la cuidad, se encontraba sacando un par de libros en su casilleros, cuando el sobresalto se apoderó de él al cerrar su casillero, ya que se encontró de pronto cara a cara con Cindy, quien se escondía tras la puerta metálica.

—¿Asustado?—dijo Cindy, con una media sonrisa burlona. —Claro, lo entiendo. Yo si fuera tú lo estaría.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—replicó el castaño, mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila, y se la colgaba sobre los hombros.

—Qué es lo que me pasa— repitió la rubia mientras se miraba las puntas de sus dedos. —¡Pasa que me lo hiciste otra vez, Neutrón! ¡Me volviste a hacer una jugarreta!

Jimmy parecía desorientado, como si lo hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza con un balón.

—¿Jugarreta? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Ay no te hagas. Sabes perfectamente. Tu estúpida máquina solo me propone como pareja ideal a los mayores perdedores de la escuela. ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—Y, mi querida amiga Cindy, ¿no has contemplado la posibilidad de que esas personas sean tu pareja perfecta?—respondió el genio, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Cindy, quien la alejó con violencia y vehemencia, como quien hubiese sido expuesta a un objeto caliente sobre su piel.

—¿Y tú no has contemplado que tu estúpida máquina esté descompuesta? O mejor aún ¿Qué tu las programaste para que me salieran todos esos idiotas?

—¿Y por qué razón haría yo eso?—contestó el castaño, levemente incómodo. —A ver, te lo voy a explicar otra vez para que comprendas: la máquina está en perfecto estado. Yo no lo he programado para que salga nadie en especial. Seguramente el individuo que apareció como tu pareja perfecta, en efecto lo es.

—¡Por favor!, si eso fuera cierto, cada vez que yo ingresara mi huella en el inútil lector, debería salir siempre Butch. Pero siempre sale un perdedor diferente. ¡Hasta Sheen me apareció una vez!

—Así que Butch, eh—dijo Jimmy con tono burlón. Cindy parecía cada vez más enojada.

—Entonces dime genio ¿Por que me salen personas diferentes? Se supone que la pareja perfecta debe ser solo una.

Jimmy se quedó pensando por unos instantes acerca de estas pequeñas fallas, y luego miró el feroz rostro de la rubia, quien no le quitaba su furiosa y amenazante mirada de él.

—Supongo que la primera opción que arroja el Engagement Neutrónico 3000 es el candidato definitivo. En tu caso, Butch—dijo Jimmy sencillamente.

—¿Sabes qué, Neutrón? Tú no entiendes nada ¡Eres un idiota!—le gritó Cindy, mientras lo empujaba violentamente sobre los casilleros, de modo que se despejara el pasillo para irse lejos.

—Pero Cindy, me puedes llevar el invento hoy después de clases para revisarlo—le dijo a lo lejos, aún enterrado entre las puertas metálicas de los casilleros.

—Si, claro Jimmy—le respondió Cindy a metros de distancia. —¡Pero te lo devolveré hecho trizas!

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Libby, Sheen y Carl, para ser testigo se una nueva pelea entre Jimmy y Cindy. Si eran sinceros, de aquí hace algún tiempo, desde que habían decidido ser amigos, esos dos se estaban llevando bastante bien -para lo que se espera de ellos-. Y si bien de vez en cuando tenían algunas estrepitosas peleas, ya no eran tan comunes como antes. Pero todo este asunto del baile estaba volviendo las cosas entre ellos bastante tensas.

—Cindy ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—le preguntó la morena a su mejor amiga.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa? ¡Que Neutrón es un idiota! Podrá ser un genio en la ciencia, pero en todo lo demás es un completo estúpido—dijo la rubia acaloradamente. —¿Y tú, Libby, desde cuando que te juntas con este par?—comentó Cindy, al ver a su amiga junto a Sheen y Carl.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga?— le respondió la morena, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

—Mejor me voy a clase—se apresuró a decir Cindy, mientras se hacía espacio con un brusco movimiento de brazos entre el grupo, y salía disparada a su salón. Los cuatro restantes la miraron mientras caminaba velozmente lejos de ellos, con fuertes y ruidosas pisadas, como si quisiera destrozar el piso de la escuela.

—A Cindy le volvió la locura—comentó Carl tímidamente, una vez que vieron a Cindy desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Le volvió?—Exclamó Sheen exageradamente— Cindy siempre ha estado un poco "cu cu"—dijo el mexicano, haciendo un gesto de locura al costado de su cabeza.

Libby se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Recuerda que es de mi mejor amiga de quien hablas—dijo—Además tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de locura.

—Lo mío, querida Libby, es exceso de carisma.

—Exceso de carisma le dicen ahora—comentó Carl con una media sonrisa.

—¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Basta!, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando?—los interrumpió Libby. Sheen y Carl se miraron sin entender nada, y Jimmy abrió sus ojos azules como platos. La morena dejó salir un ruidoso suspiro de exasperación. ¿En que momento había perdido el control de su vida y empezó a tener estas amistades? ¡Tenía que hacer buena una revisión!

—Bueno, estábamos discutiendo de la locura de Cindy, y después empezamos a hablar de la de Sheen, y luego tú dijiste...—contestó el regordete pelirrojo.

Libby roló los ojos, y se giró hacia Jimmy.

—¡No! Lo que está pasando es que Jimmy le está saboteando a Cindy su búsqueda de pareja, y aquí todos sabemos la razón.

Sheen y Carl se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Por su parte el aludido se vio por un momento sobresaltado, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño, y se giró hacia la morena con mirada molesta.

—¡Estás completamente equivocada, Libby! ¿Por qué haría yo eso?

Libby se cruzó se brazos, y le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—¿Sabes qué? Te voy a demostrar que a mi la pareja de Cindy para el baile me tiene sin cuidado. Le voy a conseguir la mejor pareja de todo el baile. ¡Porque a mi no me importa nada con quien salga Cindy! ¡En absoluto!—exclamó Jimmy, mientras se alejaba de ellos. Los tres pudieron notar que el genio seguía hablando desde lo lejos.

—¿Quién creen que esté más loco: Cindy, Sheen o Jimmy?—dijo Carl, una vez que su amigo cabezón ya no estaba a la vista.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Espero sus comentarios u opiniones!


	4. ¿Nueva Solución?

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Antes que todo, pido disculpas por demorarme más de lo previsto en actualizar, pero ustedes saben que a veces cuesta hacerse un tiempo entre los deberes que hay que hacer.

Por otra parte, agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y le han indicado como favoritos, así como también a los que han dejado comentarios, realmente los valoro. Y por cierto elylectora, ¡no me parece ninguna locura un fic con Kendall, Helga, y Cindy! La verdad es que siempre he pensado que tienen un perfil un parecido, y sería genial juntarlas en alguna historia.

Bueno, sin más preámbulo, ¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Nueva solución?

.

.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no había funcionado? se preguntó Jimmy con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba los restos de su _Engagement Neutrónico 3000_ destrozado esparcidos frente a su casa club, tal y como Cindy le había amenazado que haría más temprano en la escuela. Goddard sacó una pala y se dispuso a recoger los pedazos mientras Jimmy meditaba acerca de su nivel de error. Esto era extraño, él ya tenía un 96.1% de efectividad ¿Por qué había cometido tantos errores?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Cindy tenía razón. No era normal que el _Engagement Neutrónico 3000_ indicara un sinnúmero de candidatos diferentes. Se suponía que el invento debía hacer un análisis estadístico infalible, indicando un candidato perfecto, por lo que no podían ser seleccionados varios individuos. Claramente este había sido un error de diseño, pero no puede dilucidar el origen de este error. Después de todo, había realizado un verdadero análisis estadístico, y había utilizado una muestra bastante representativa ¿Qué había hecho mal? En el último tiempo solo había estado haciendo inventos perfectos...

Lo peor de todo es que ahora Cindy y Libby lo estaban acusando de querer sabotear la búsqueda de pareja a Cindy. Después de todo, su único pecado había sido querer ayudar a Cindy a ganar ese ridículo puesto de reina. Si, quizás no lo había hecho con un gran entusiasmo, pero se había asegurado de que estuviera correctamente diseñado. Pero ahora si que no cometería errores. Él construiría el invento que callara la boca de Cindy, aunque ésto significara que no durmiese en toda la noche.

—Goddard, ¿me acercas esa llave?—solicitó el genio, mientras se frotaba los ojos, luchando por no quedarse dormido después de haber pasado toda la noche sin ir a la cama. Estaba en su laboratorio, cuya única luz que alumbraba era el foco que iluminaba su invento, y la de Goddard, quien había sido su única compañía durante esta solitaria noche.

—_¡Guaf, guaf!_—ladró su perro robótico, mientras le pasaba la herramienta que su amo le pedía.

—No puedo ir a dormir aún, Goddard—le explicó el genio, rascándose la cabeza. —No mientras no haya terminado mi nuevo invento mejorado.

—_¡Guaf!_— respondió a su vez Goddard, lo que hizo que Jimmy frunciera el ceño. Ellos tenían una forma de comunicarse que nadie más podría entender.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué le pediría a Cindy que fuera mi pareja en el baile? Ni siquiera me importa ese estúpido baile de todos modos...—respondió el castaño con mal humor, mientras hacía girar con brusquedad un tuerca con la llave que el mismo Goddard le había facilitado hace unos instantes. —Solo falta ajustar un poco más... ¡Listo!

El genio adolescente contempló su creación con satisfacción, y frotó sus manos. Estaba listo la versión ultra mejorada de su_ Engagement Neutrónico 3000_.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Cindy mañana cuando lo vea.

.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que fuera tan estúpida como para pensar que Neutrón me ayudaría!—exclamó Cindy apretando los puños, mientras Libby caminaba a su lado, con una mirada de absoluto aburrimiento. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que escucharlo? Cindy la había llamado la noche anterior por teléfono para quejarse de Jimmy, de su estúpido invento, describiendo con sumo detalle todos los "bobos" que le habían indicado como pareja perfecta, y de una variedad de asuntos más -todos relacionados con Neutrón- que ya la tenían totalmente cansada. Y aquí estaba de nuevo, en la mañana siguiente en la escuela, escuchando la misma historia una y otra vez. Creo que alguien está obsesionada y no lo quiere ver.

—¿Sabes lo que dijo esa estúpida máquina cuando me salió Butch?— dijo la rubia estrechando los ojos, dejando caer un tono de especial desagrado.

—Si, ya me lo dijiste anoche por teléfono—le recordó la morena bostezando, mientras se revisaba su reciente manicura. Cindy parecía no haber escuchado respuesta.

—¡Decía que teníamos una gran compatibilidad dado que ambos teníamos características de personalidad concordantes! Que teníamos mucha acumulación de ira, y muestras de violencia ¿Puedes creerlo?—dijo Cindy, golpeando los casilleros con una poderosa patada de karate, dejando como consecuencia un enorme agujero.

Libby no respondió, y siguió caminando. ¿Es que ella es invisible? ¡Tierra llamando a Cindy...!

—Si eso es lo que cree este cabezón, pues ya le voy a ...—empezó a decir la rubia, pero no terminó de decir la frase, pues algo milagroso se había posado sobre sus ojos, como si la solución a sus problemas estuviera justo frente a ella. Porque precisamente cuando Cindy se encontraba despotricando acaloradamente sobre Jimmy, ambas vieron pasar a un chico sobre el cual ellas jamás habían posado su exigente radar, pero que era totalmente guapo. Incluso si lo pensaba bien, el sujeto se parecía curiosamente mucho al ideal de chico perfecto que Cindy había ideado en su mente hace años. Sino supiera que es imposible, pensaría que lo sacaron de directamente su cabeza hacia los pasillos de esta escuela. Era extrañamente perfecto.

La rubia automáticamente relajó la fuerza de sus puños, y dejó caer sus brazos con suavidad, pensando en sus planes futuros.

—¿Será un chico nuevo?—preguntó Libby a su mejor amiga, mientras tenía la vista puesta en el atractivo muchacho.

—Lo único se, Libby, es que este chico será mi boleto para ganar el reinado del baile—respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de triunfo y brillo en sus ojos. —¡Vamos a hablarle! Antes que otra chica se nos adelante...—dijo Cindy mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la morena y la arrastraba tras ella.

—Tú si que eres directa ¿eh?—dijo Libby, intentando seguir el paso de su amiga.

La rubia caminó con paso firme junto a Libby, y con una gran y sobrenatural sonrisa de oreja a oreja se acercaron al chico nuevo, quien era ignorante acerca de los ambiciosos planes futuros que Cindy tenía para ambos. En cuanto el misterioso muchacho percibió que las dos chicas se acercaban directamente hacia él, se volteó hacia ellas, y les regalo una perfecta sonrisa, en especial dirigida hacia Cindy.

—¡Hola!—dijo la rubia rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar cualquier competencia que se pudiera presentar. —Veo que eres nuevo, ¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?—se apresuró a ofrecer la rubia con una sonrisa de bienvenida. —Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es...

—No es necesario que me lo digas—respondió el muchacho. —Tu nombre es Cindy. Y me encantaría que la chica más hermosa que haya visto alguna vez me enseñe la escuela.

Libby arqueó una ceja, como si pensara que la actitud de este chico nuevo era un poco extraña, sin contar con sus particulares dotes de adivinador, pero Cindy no parecía notarlo, sino más bien se veía extasiada ante la atención que éste le hacía.

—¿C-cómo supiste mi nombre?—respondió la rubia, sin molestarse en siquiera disimular su emoción. —¡No me digas, no me digas! Te llamé la atención al verme, y estuviste preguntando quien era yo con otras personas ¿No es así?—se respondió sola, mientras se reía en su auto complacencia. El chico se limitó a regalarle su ya clásica sonrisa de galantería. Parecía sacado de un comercial de crema dental.

La rubia se acercó a su amiga y le dijo: —Después de todo, ¿Quién necesita a Neutrón?

—Es una lástima que pienses eso—dijo una voz confiada, la cual Cindy pudo distinguir de inmediato. Jimmy salió desde detrás del muchacho, con un semblante de seguridad, y con esa media sonrisa presumida que a la rubia se le hace tan molesta.

—¡¿Quién te llamó, Neutrón?!—bociferó una furiosa Cindy instintivamente, como si el tan solo ver a Jimmy le subieran los nervios al cuerpo. —¡¿No ves que estoy ocupada?!—le dijo, indicando con orgullo al chico que se encontraba justo entre ambos.

—Eh, Cindy...—intervino Libby, interrumpiendo la segura eterna y ruidosa discusión entre la rubia y el genio, para indicarle con el dedo una extraña marca que el chico nuevo tenía dibujada justo en el cuello debajo de la nuca: un átomo amarillo. Si, esto solo podía significar una cosa...

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, y espero sus comentarios u opiniones.


	5. Justin-trón

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por su buenos comentarios, me alegra mucho leerlos y saber que les está gustando la historia. También agradezco a todos los que leen y siguen el fic. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible dentro de mis posibilidades.

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Justin-trón

.

.

No les fue difícil comprender el significado de aquel dibujo del átomo amarillo. Era cosa de sumar dos más dos. Las dos amigas habían visto -y sufrido- en suficientes ocasiones los inventos de Jimmy, como para saber que todos ellos llevaban dibujado este famoso átomo amarillo como su marca personal. Ahora era claro que Jimmy tenía de alguna forma algo que ver con todo ésto.

—Veo que ya conociste a Justin —dijo el genio con tranquilidad, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de "Justin", el famoso chico nuevo.

Las dos lucían confundidas. La escena era bastante curiosa. En cuanto Jimmy apareció en escena, el chico nuevo parecía hipnotizado por él como por un extraño hechizo, mientras mantenía esa curiosa actitud de galantería extrema hacia Cindy, a quien le guiñó un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa de modelo catálogo, casi como si estuviera programado para adularla. Pero a decir verdad, a Cindy ya no le estaba gustando tanto este trato desde que se dio cuenta que el genio estaba detrás de todo ésto. Jimmy por su parte se paseaba alrededor como si tuviera el total control del universo.

—¿Qué está pasando, Neutrón?—preguntó Cindy cautelosamente, como si se debatiera entre mantenerse tranquila esperando una explicación, o alerta a alguna señal para atacarlo físicamente. —¿No será por casualidad que montaste todo este espectáculo para burlarte de mi otra vez? Porque si es así...—dijo mostrando uno de sus puños.

—¿Y por qué tiene tatuado ese átomo que le pones a todos tus inventos en su cuello? ¿Es un esclavo tuyo o algo así?—preguntó Libby. La morena también estaba llena de dudas.

—¡Chicas, chicas! ¿Que ya no se acuerdan?—intervino Jimmy con tono suave. —Dije que haría reparaciones después del mal feedback a mi ya obsoleto _Engamenent Neutrónico 3000_, y después de hacer algunas reingenierías, ya está listo su versión mejorada: El _Engagament Neutrónico 4500._

—Espera un momento, ¿lo que nos estás queriendo decir que este chico lo construiste tú?—lo interrogó la rubia mientras indicaba a "Justin" con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Parecía casi de ciencia ficción que una persona que se veía como un verdadero ser humano, en apariencia y en los gestos corporales, pudiera ser en realidad una máquina de Neutrón. Aunque debía admitir que esto explicaba muchas cosas.

—Técnicamente no. —contestó Jimmy. —Lo construyó el _Engagemenent Neutrónico 4500_. Pero si consideramos que yo fui el que construyó este último en primer lugar, se podría decir que técnicamente Justin es, en efecto, obra mía.

—No entiendo nada—dijo Libby. —Jimmy, ¿Creaste un ser humano?—preguntó la morena, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en realidad.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—Roló los ojos el genio. —Es imposible crear a un ser humano de la nada, al menos no sin tener que utilizar copias de ADN—explicó. —Simplemente construí una versión ultra mejorada de mi anterior invento, el cual como ustedes saben, presentó algunos errores de diseño...—empezó a decir el genio, mientras Libby lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y la rubia fruncía el ceño, esperando el resto de la explicación antes de destrozarlo a patadas. Jimmy prosiguió. —Como ustedes podrán recordar, el _Engagement Neutrónico 3000_ estaba construido para hacer un análisis estadístico, a partir de las características intrísecas de la persona que introducía su huella en el lector, y compararla con la base de datos de otros candidatos para indicar la pareja perfecta de esa persona ¿No es cierto?

—Si—respondió la rubia con mal genio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —¡Pero tu estúpido invento fue todo un fracaso!

—Lo se—admitió Jimmy. —Me costó darme cuenta en su momento, pero creo que tenías razón al decir que el invento debía arrojar un solo candidato. Por lo que decidí hacer algunos arreglos, y terminé construyendo una versión mejorada y con una funcionalidad nueva.

—¡Quieres decirnos de una vez que tiene que ver este chico con tu estúpido invento!—interrumpió Cindy molesta, ya cansada de que se diera tantas vueltas.

—¿Quieres dejarme terminar?—respondió el genio frunciendo el ceño. —Como venía diciendo, el nuevo invento tiene una funcionalidad nueva. El antiguo solo buscaba candidatos entre una base de datos, en cambio el _Engagement Neutrónico 4500_ no busca candidatos de una base de datos, sino que construye, a partir de las preferencias de la persona que introduce su huella, a su persona ideal—explicó. —En cuanto a "Justin", pareciera que tus preferencias, Cindy, son las de tipos que sean tus esclavos y te adulen todo el tiempo. —agregó el genio despectivamente. —Y parece que te gusta el nombre "Justin".

—Entonces... ¿Este chico es un robot?—dijo Libby, mientras palpaba los brazos de "Justin" con sus dedos. La morena no podía creer que un robot tuviera una apariencia tan real. Todos los robots que ella conocía eran de metal, y tenían ojos como dos focos de luces. Aunque debía admitir que con el tiempo los inventos de Jimmy habían mejorado mucho.

Pero a diferencia de Libby, quien se mostraba sorprendida ante la explicación del genio, Cindy estaba que le salían chispas de furia.

—¡¿Y cómo conseguiste mi huella para ésto?!—le exigió mientras apuntaba a Justin, quien le devolvió una sonrisa. —¿Has estado espiando en mi basura o algo? ¡Porque sabes que con ésto los abogados de mi madre te podrían hacer trizas en los tribunales!

—¡No seas tonta! A mi jamás se me pasaría por la mente espiar en tu basura—respondió el genio incómodo. —Simplemente utilicé los restos del antiguo _Engagement Neutrónico 3000_ que dejaste tirados frente a mi laboratorio, y en éstos estaban tus huellas dactilares por todas partes—respondió molesto. —Además, ¡Tú fuiste la que me pidió ayuda!

—¡Pero eso quedó cancelado cuando me hiciste una jugarreta con ese otro estúpido invento!—gritó Cindy. —¡Y tú no me vas a venir a decir tonta!—agregó.

—¡Eres una malagradecida!—exclamó Jimmy. —¡Me quedé toda la noche construyendo esto para que tú tuvieras tu "pareja perfecta", es decir, tu esclavo personal!

Se sentía en el aire el comienzo de una nueva y absurda pelea que solo los dos chicos más inteligentes de la escuela pueden protagonizar.

—¡¿Un "esclavo personal"?!—exclamó Cindy. —¿Qué sabes tú lo que quiero?

—Yo no, pero mi _Engagement Neutrónico 4500_ sí—respondió el genio. —Utilizó tus propias preferencia para construirlo, lo que demuestra que no eres más que una superficial y ...

—¡Que hablas tú, Nerdtrón! ¡Solo eres un perdedor con una enorme cabeza rellena de helio que no entiende nada que no sea la ciencia!—le gritó la rubia acaloradamente. —¡Y DEBES ESTAR LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE VOY A VOLVER A UTILIZAR OTRO DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS E INÚTILES INVENTOS!

"...¡Mira a ese chico! ¡Es demasiado guapo!" se escucharon exclamaciones de chicas al visualizar a Justin plantado en medio del pasillo. Tras esa frase, se inundó de murmullos femeninos acerca del guapo chico nuevo por todo el rededor, lo que hizo que Cindy detuviera su pequeña charla con Jimmy para observar el tumulto que su construido "chico perfecto" estaba causando en toda la secundaria.

—Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile de navidad de este sábado?—le preguntó una porrista poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cadera. Se trataba de Maddie, la chica más popular y hermosa de la escuela. Era de esas chicas que siempre tenían gente alrededor, y la atención de todos los chicos. Junto a ella estaba su quizás no tan impresionante amiga, quien le recordó que ella ya tenía pareja para el baile, pero con un "_¡no te metas!"_ la invitó a no entrometerse en sus asuntos, dejándose la vía libre para volver hacia su nuevo objetivo. Pero éste no parecía tan interesado en Maddie como ella esperaría.

—Mi nombre es Justin—respondió en modo automático y con gran frialdad en su voz. —Y no me interesa ir a bailes con nadie que no sea Cindy.

La aludida parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por la respuesta, mientras sentía que las miradas de estas chicas se posaban sobre ella.

—¡¿Con Cindy?!—exclamó estupefacta Maddie, como si éste hubiese respondido que anoche fue abducido por los marcianos. —¿Quién preferiría salir con ella que conmigo? ¡Es una insufrible! Además que se junta con los nerdos de Neutrón y su grupo de perdedores.

Pero esas palabras no eran las más adecuadas para agradarle a un chico programado para adorar a Cindy. Su mirada se oscureció, y los rasgos de su mecánica cara de endurecieron.

—¡Nadie va a hablar mal de Cindy en mi presencia!—gritó Justin en defensa de la rubia con una mirada aterradora. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que en cualquier momento lanzaría rayos láser por los ojos y escupiría fuego por la boca. Maddie dio un paso hacia atrás, y después de esbozar algunas palabras atropelladas e indescifrables, se esfumo del lugar, y con ella las demás personas que estaban observando el espectáculo.

Cindy estaba impactada con lo que acababa de pasar. Si era sincera nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella, aunque era una lástima que esta primera vez fuera de parte de un robot construido por Neutrón. También tenía que admitir que este sujeto estaba causando la envidia en todas las chicas populares de la escuela, lo que era bueno para sus aspiraciones en el baile, y para recuperar la popularidad perdida después de algunos desafortunados malos entendidos por la presidencia del consejo estudiantil.

—Como sea—dijo Jimmy encogiéndose de hombros, mientras tomaba el brazo de Justin. —Supongo que como no lo quieres tendré que destruirlo esta...

—¡Si lo quiero!—se apresuró a decir la rubia, mientras tomaba el brazo libre de Justín, y lo agarraba con fuerza hacia su lado.

Jimmy arqueó una ceja. —¿No me acabas de decir, hace tan solo unos minutos, que no pensabas utilizar nunca más uno de mis "estúpidos e inútiles inventos"?

—Bueno, pero ahora si lo quiero—respondió la rubia a la defensiva. —Además, ¿No dijiste que pasaste toda la noche haciéndolo? ¡Alégrate entonces!

—Ah, ya veo...—dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa de satisfacción. —¿Eso quiere decir que mis inventos si sirven? ¿Qué mis inventos no son estúpidos e inútiles?

Cindy refunfuñó. —Argg, ok, ok, está bien. Hay alguno de ellos que no son del todo malos—dijo como si fuera una verdadera tortura decir estas palabras —¡Ahora pásamelo!—ordenó. Con brusquedad, quitó a "Justin" del agarre de la mano de Jimmy, y se lo llevó arrastrando con ella mientras Libby seguía sus pasos.

—Oye, Cin —le habló su mejor amiga bastante confundida. —¿Estás segura de todo esto? Quiero decir, es un robot de Jimmy, y ambas sabemos lo que suele pasar.

—Lo se—confesó con sinceridad. —¿Pero es que acaso tengo otra opción? Es lo que necesito para ganar esa corona.

"_¡Solo espero que no destruya la escuela...!_" pensó Cindy suspirando.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo! Espero sus comentarios u opiniones.


	6. La pareja perfecta

**N/A:** ¡Hola chicos! Lo siento por demorarme en actualizar, pero ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo. A veces me puedo demorar más de presupuestado en publicar un nuevo capitulo ya sea por diversas razones, pero tengan la seguridad que terminaré el fic.

Por otro lado, como siempre, agradezco a todos los que siguen y han comentado la historia. Me encanta leerlos :)

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo!

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 6: La pareja perfecta

.

.

—¡Voten por Cindy y Justin para reyes del baile!—exclamó una enérgica Cindy mientras le pasaba a un par de muchachas que pasaban por el pasillo un volante con su rostro y el de Justin-tron, ambos photoshpeados sobre el cuerpo de una princesa y un príncipe junto a un castillo de fondo, que tenía inscrito con letras brillantes: "_Los reyes del baile de navidad más guapos y populares de la escuela ¡Danos tu voto!_" junto con un pequeño incentivo monetario anexado al papel. —¡Un voto para nosotros es un voto inteligente!—vociferaba la rubia a las personas que transitaban cerca de ellos, con una torre de volantes con su cara entre sus manos. Mientras tanto Justin, a su lado, hacía lo mismo.

Cindy se había esmerado más que de costumbre en su vestimenta. Hoy empezaba oficialmente su campaña para ganar el reinado del baile, por lo que su presentación debía impresionar hasta a las críticas más exigentes. Es por esa razón que había decidido utilizar durante esta semana su ropa que había comprado en sus vacaciones a París junto a sus padres. Por supuesto, también la ayudaba a alcanzar mayores niveles de popularidad entre los votantes los continuos cumplidos que Justin-tron le propinaba acerca su belleza alrededor de la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos, a lo que Cindy le respondía con muy poca modestia.

"¡Que buena pareja hacen!"

"Realmente creo que están demasiado en onda"

"¡Ese chico es demasiado lindo¡"

"Creo que voy a votar por ellos" se escuchaban en los comentarios de pasillos.

Claro está que ella también habría asesorado la vestimenta a Justin para la ocasión, pero todo indicaba que no era necesario. Dado que él estaba programado para ser su chico perfecto, se vestía tal como a ella le gusta que lo haga. Al respecto, tenía que admitir que, por ahora, el invento de Neutrón no era del todo malo. Por lo menos aún no había destruido la escuela.

—Oye Cindy, creo que ésto de verdad está funcionando—comentó su mejor amiga con un movimiento de manos en cuanto pasó por su lado. —Estaba en la clase de química, y todas las chicas comentaban acerca de Justín, de lo guapo y genial que era, y que votar por ustedes era lo que estaba de moda—le comentó en tono de chisme. A la rubia se le iluminó la cara con estas palabras.

—¡¿En serio?!—respondió con una gran sonrisa de triunfo. Ya se podía visualizar con esa plateada y brillante corona posada sobre su rubio cabello, con la banda de reina del baile cruzando su vestido cuidadosamente escogido, como también siendo testigo de la cara de admiración y los ruidos aplausos de todos los asistentes al baile cuando la vieran subirse a la tarima como su nueva reina. Si, su madre podría hinchar el pecho de que su hija mantendría a la familia Vortex en los más alto de las competiciones escolares.

—Nena, en serio. Yo creo que esta vez vas a ganar—respondió la morena. —¡Hasta dicen que son la pareja perfecta! Hubieses visto la cara de Maddie...

—¿Y Neutrón?—preguntó la rubia mirando hacia otro lado disimuladamente y utilizando un tono casual, como si le estuviera preguntando por el clima. Ella sabía que Libby estaba en la misma clase de química que Jimmy, y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le gustaría saber que opinaba.

—¡Vaya Cindy! ¡Tienes una ropa muy bonita!—comentaron detrás de ellas, interrumpiendo la charla de las dos amigas, sin dejar que la morena diera alguna respuesta a la duda de su amiga. Ambas se voltearon para ver a Carl indicando el outfit que detalladamente había preparado Cindy, mientras caminaba junto a Jimmy y Sheen. —¿También lo compraste en la tienda de descuentos "Sr. Ahorro"? Mi mamá compra mucha ropa ahí, por eso es que siempre nos vestimos tan en onda—dijo el gordo pelirrojo, quien usaba una playera con sapos de lentejuelas de color rosa brillante.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Carl!—exclamó la aludida ofendida, con tono molesto. —Esta ropa me la compré en las mejores tiendas de París, donde se encuentran las últimas tendencias de la moda ¡No en una tienda de baratijas de la esquina!—dijo. —Pero que vas a saber tú de moda... ¡Sheen, no lo toques!

Sheen había aprovechado la conversación para acercarse peligrosamente a Justin-trón con el objetivo de mirarlo desde muy corta distancia, y poder tocarlo. Por supuesto, para él, sino lo tocaba era como si no lo hubiese conocido en realidad. En eso el aún amante de Ultra Lord era como los bebés. El problema era que sus continuos agarres eran cada vez más fuertes, lo que, por supuesto, preocupaba a la rubia.

—Oye Jimmy, ¿Y si lo aprieto así, le duele?—preguntó Sheen al genio, haciendo oídos sordos a las agresivas advertencias de Cindy de que lo soltara.

—No—respondió el aludido ceremoniosamente. —Al no tener un sistema nervioso como tú, yo, o alguno de nosotros, no tiene sensación de dolor, aún así...—dijo Jimmy mirando con el ceño fruncido a Sheen, quien no hacía más que tocarlo cada vez más fuerte con una Cindy intentando alejarlo. —... no recomiendo manipularlo con tanta fuerza, podría provocar desperfectos en él.

—¿Viste, Sheen? ¡Suéltalo!—dijo la rubia, quitándole con fuerza las manos de encima a Sheen de su chico perfecto. —Espera un momento...—dijo de pronto Cindy, ahora dirigiéndose al genio. —¿Dijiste "desperfectos"? ¿Qué tipo de desperfectos?

Jimmy la observó de reojo de pies a cabeza, y después desvió la vista de ella con aparente molestia. —Desperfectos menores, como en su comportamientos normal programado—respondió mirando hacia otro lado, y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. —Pero tranquila, no creo que sea nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Nada de qué preocuparse?—repitió la rubia. —¡Siempre hay que preocuparse cuando se trata de un invento construido por ti!

—Como te dije, no va a pasar nada—dijo dándole la espalda. —Así que por favor, déjame en paz ¿quieres? que me tengo que ir a clases...

Cindy abrió la boca para continuar con la discusión, pero el genio le dio la espalda y se marchó rápidamente, dejando a Cindy con toda la rabia contenida que tenía lista para caer sobre él. La rubia empuñó ambas manos, y las dejó caer a ambos lados. Estúpido cabezón. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarla así? Parecía que no le bastaba con lo que había pasado hace unos días, sino que ahora la ignoraba por completo. ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera de fijo en cómo estaba de arreglada hoy?

—Cindy,—dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella. Se volteó para ver rápidamente cara a cara con su pareja perfecta, Justin-tron, quien la miraba con su eterna sonrisa perfecta que solo le regalaba a la rubia. —Déjame decirte que con esta ropa te vas hermosa—le comentó con galantería. —Estoy seguro que eres la chica más bella de la ciudad... y la más lista.

La rubia sonrió exageradamente ante tales cumplidos. Después de todo, a ella le encanta ser alabada y satisfacer esa vanidad que en tantas ocasiones ha sido truncada por verse relegada al segundo puesto detrás de Neutrón. Le encantaba sentirse admirada y valorada. Era una verdadera lástima que estas palabras vinieran de parte de un chico que no es más que un montón de cables y tuercas confeccionadas por Neutrón. ¿Por qué los chicos de verdad no podían ser así? Ella lamentablemente solo conocía idiotas en esta perdida ciudad.

Cindy suspiró sintiéndose un poco decepcionada, pero más motivada que nunca para conseguir el triunfo. La adolescente se acomodó el cabello, y prosiguió con su muy importante tarea de atraer votantes a su campaña. No podía desconcentrarse de su objetivo: la corona. Tomó con fuerza la enorme pila de volantes con su imagen y la de Justin vestidos con atuendos de príncipe y princesa, le entregó una cantidad considerable de su chico perfecto, y siguieron repartiendo esos volantes y captando votantes. Por supuesto, esto de estar candidateandose no era cualquier cosa, sino que era una verdadera ciencia de la cual la rubia sabía muy bien. En cuanto visibilizaba a posibles votantes, se abalanzaba junto a Justin hacia éstos con una sonrisa perfecta, un trato delicado pero intenso y persuasivo, estirando el brazo con un volante en su mano de tal modo que ésta no pueda negarse a recibirla.

Justo en ese momento pasó una de las amigas de Cindy en la escuela primaria, Nissa, de quien obviamente podía esperar un voto, y por lo tanto, tenía que asegurarse de que no votara por alguna porrista o algo así. Por esa razón se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella junto a Justin y le entregó el volante con su respectivo incentivo monetario.

—¡Vota por Cindy y Justin para el baile de navidad!—le dijo a Nissa con una gran y perfecta sonrisa, como si aspirara a ganar la presidencia de la país. —Un voto por nosotros es un voto inteligente—le indicó mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La chica tomó el volante mansamente y lo observó por un momento o dos antes de volverse a ellos.

—Vaya, si que has montado toda una campaña para ganar la corona del baile de navidad, ¿eh, Cindy?—le comentó con una sonrisa. —¡Todos hablan de ustedes!

—Oh, ¿en serio?—contestó la rubia con emoción.

—Claro—le respondió con sinceridad. Luego se acercó un instante hacia ella, y le comentó en un tono que solo ella pudiera escuchar. —Es que como no va a ser así teniendo como incentivo a este a este chico tan guapo, ¿donde lo sacaste?—le preguntó con curiosidad. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió a su posición y le dio un codazo amistoso a Justin-tron, quien permanecía quieto y observante desde su lugar. —Aunque creo que Justin estaría mejor conmigo ¿no es así?— dijo en tono de broma. Pero lo que para todos significaría una simple humorada, no pareció significar lo mismo para el chico perfecto robotizado de Cindy.

Ambas pudieron percibir como se ensombrecía su mirada, e incluso la rubia alcanzó a ver que el pseudo chico empuñaba sus manos con tanta fuerza que casi había dañado la pintura que recubría su piel. Si, tenía que admitir que su actitud era un poco terrorífica. ¿Qué era lo que lo había enfurecido tanto?

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme a mi en ese tono, en frente de Cindy!—dijo enardecido casi alzando la voz, y se acercó cada vez más a Nissa, quien a su vez retrocedió un par de pasos y se escondió detrás de Cindy como si ese fuera un refugio seguro.

—¿Con que tono?—le respondió la aludida asustada, aún protegiéndose detrás de la rubia—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!—chillo la muchacha con tono agudo y tembloroso. Cualquiera pensaría que de un momento a otro la atacaría físicamente.

—¡Ey, atrás!—dijo la karateca intentando usar un tono autoritario de mando. —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Justin-trón obedeció a Cindy como un cachorro manso. Su mirada se tranquilizó, y su postura se relajó. —Te pido disculpas, Cindy—respondió éste a su vez, mientras agachaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño regañado. —Lo que sucede es que esa chica se acercó a mi, sin respetar que yo soy tu pareja para el baile—le explicó frunciendo el ceño e indicando a Nissa. —Eso es ser muy mala amiga contigo.

Cindy se quedó plantada en su lugar, y arqueó ambas cejas. —¿Eso... es todo? ¿Por eso te enojaste así?

A ver, si Cindy lo ponía en perspectiva, se podría decir que, en efecto, Justin se ajustaba a su ideal que tenía en su mente. Es guapo, es popular, y la trataba como ella creía que lo merecía. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que había algo mal en él?. Debía admitir que en ocasiones tenía ciertas actitudes que la asustaban, y que debía preocuparle. ¿Éste realmente su pareja perfecta?

Por supuesto, nunca hay que descartar el factor Neutrón de estos pequeños problemas.

Pero a quien quería engañar. Lo único que en este momento verdaderamente le preocupaba era conseguir los votos necesarios para ganar la corona. Y si Justin le servía para conseguir este objetivo, quien era ella para cambiarlo. Solo esperaba no haber perdido el voto de Nissa después de este pequeño e insignificante incidente.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por seguir la historia. Espero sus comentarios u opiniones.


	7. Bajo la misma noche

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Les agradezco a todos los que siguen y leen esta historia, como también a los que han dejando sus comentarios. Realmente se los agradezco.

Por otra parte, me he demorado más de la cuenta en actualizar, pero al menos este será un capítulo más largo que los anteriores. ¡Espero les guste!

Aclaración: Jimmy Neutrón no me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 7: Bajo la misma noche

.

.

—Si, está viviendo en mi casa—dijo Cindy con tono aburrido. La muchacha se encontraba frente al espejo de su cuarto rosa mientras se cepillaba su rubio cabello con una mano, y con la otra, sujetaba su teléfono celular con el que charlaba con Libby, tal y como lo hacía todas las noches antes de acostarse. En el fondo se podía ver a Justin-trón peinando su cabello en el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana y vestido con una bata. —¿en dónde querías que lo tuviera? ¡No esperarías que lo dejara con Neutrón! Probablemente lo programaría para seguir saboteándome...

—¿Pero qué han dicho tus padres?—preguntó la morena sorprendida desde el otro lado del teléfono. No podía creer que Cindy estuviera compartiendo cuarto, _su_ cuarto, con un chico realmente guapo. Se preguntaba de qué era capaz de hacer ese tal Justin-tron, o si no era más que una cáscara de un galán de telenovela.—Será un robot de Jimmy, pero nena, ese chico parece muy real.

—No han dicho nada porque no saben que está aquí—explicó la rubia, bajando la voz. —Aunque tengo que admitir que ha sido muy problemático tenerlo escondido en mi cuarto. Casi se hace descubrir cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse a cantar a todo volumen boleros clásicos con una guitarra.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en sus fantasías parecía mucho más romántica esa escena. Cuando vio a Justin sacar una guitarra para cantarle con gran pasión canciones de amor, sintió que se veía horriblemente ridículo. Eso sin contar con que esa estupidez casi hace que su madre descubriera que escondía a un chico muy real durmiendo en su habitación. ¿Cómo le explicaría ésto a su astuta progenitora? Ese sería su fin.

Si, cada vez estaba más segura que su chico perfecto era un verdadero idiota. Se preguntaba si éste era realmente su chico perfecto.

—¿Y dónde duerme?—preguntó con curiosidad la morena. —¿En tu cama contigo?—agregó con una risita molestosa. Estaba claro que toda esta situación divertía mucho a la morena.

—¡Claro que no!—respondió la karateca rolando los ojos. —No estoy para estar compartiendo mi pequeña cama con robots—explicó con tono desdeñoso mientras miraba de reojo a Justín-tron para que no hiciera nada estúpido que lo delatara frente a sus padres. Además estaba segura que si lo dejaba al descubierto, su madre lo notaría de inmediato. Sasha tiene la costumbre de ir a revisar a Cindy a su cuarto a mitad de la noche para asegurarse que durmiera temprano. Si, ella ya no era una niña pequeña, pero su madre creía que era importante dormir todas las horas necesarias para poder rendir con excelencia en la escuela, y así tener la posibilidad de ser aceptada en las mejores universidades.

—¿Entonces que haces con él toda la noche?—preguntó la morena, aún llena de dudas. —¿_Él_ duerme, de todos modos? ¿O como es un robot, se queda parado frente a ti toda la noche viéndote dormir? ¡Porque, amiga, eso sería aterrador!

—Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy _tan_ segura—respondió Cindy con inseguridad mientras se mordía un dedo. —Le pregunté a Neutrón, y me dijo que suponía que en algún momento de la noche entraría en modo descanso para cargar su batería interna. Y bueno, en ese momento lo dejaré escondido debajo de la cama.

De pronto el crujido de unas pisadas cruzando el pasillo del segundo piso sobresaltaron a la rubia, y pensando que podría tratarse de su madre caminando hacia su cuarto, se apresuró con ansiedad en despedir a Libby, y arrastró con brusquedad a Justin hacia el armario, y le indicó que se escondiera ahí. Sentía como si estuviera escondiendo a su novio secreto, tal como lo haría una adolescente normal. Si, de hecho, esta situación habría sido muy emocionante si realmente se tratara de un novio, un _verdadero_ novio, y no un robot excesivamente adulador de Neutrón, construido para hacerle ganar el reinado del baile de navidad. Incluso sonaba patético.

Dejó salir de sus labios un suspiro de alivio en cuando notó que su madre pasaba de largo su puerta y caminó en dirección a su propia habitación.

Miró el armario en donde se escondía su galán, quien a pesar de encontrarse tras una puerta casi lo podía ver con su estúpida sonrisa perfecta. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, y volvió escapar un segundo suspiro. Se preguntaba con gran hastío acerca de cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para que este Justin entrara en modo descanso. Ya se estaba aburriendo de todo este estrés.

Le indicó que saliera de su escondite, y le dijo que verían televisión. Ella esperaba que el estar en reposo serviría para que se apagara de una vez por todoas. Además a esta hora dan en televisión su programa favorito y no se lo quería perder. Por supuesto, ya ni siquiera era una sorpresa cuando Justin adivinó cual era su programa favorito, y le informó con gran emoción que ese también era su favorito. A estas alturas Cindy ni siquiera fingió que le importase.

"_...Nuestra programación habitual será interrumpida por una noticia de último minuto: El gatito de la vocalista del grupo de pop rock Magic Queens se quebró su pata trasera, y está siendo operado de urgencia... ahora con los detalles_"

—Pfff, ¿A quién le interesa ese estúpido gato? —se quejó Cindy frente al televisor. Pero de inmediato supo que había cometido un gran error al quejarse de la programación frente a un robot programado para no soportar que alguien haga algo contrario a los deseos de Cindy. Con horror vio nuevamente como se tensionaba todo su cuerpo, tal y como había pasado con Nissa. La rubia sentía que su chico perfecto tenía una suerte de doble personalidad, y dudaba que de hecho eso estuviera incluido en sus preferencias de chico ideal. Era obvio que ésto no era más que obra de un error de cálculos de Neutrón. —P-pero, tampoco es que tuviera tantas ganas de ver ese ridículo programa...—dijo segundos después con una risita nerviosa, intentando bajarle el perfil a todo ésto.

Pero él no estaba escuchando las palabras de su amenazante damisela. Era como si fuese tanta la ira que sentía su robótico cuerpo, que le hacía imposible desviar su atención a nada más. Cindy se preguntó porqué no le hacía caso cuando le decía que no importaba, si se supone que ella era lo más importante para él. Nuevamente, error de Neutrón.

Esta situación la estaba cansando, y no veía las horas de que pasara todo este asunto del baile y de la corona, y pudiese deshacerse de este robot idiota de una vez por todas. Incluso tenía fantasías en que lo introducía con vehemencia al tacho de basura de la esquina.

Pero ahora lo necesitaba.

—Mi Cindy quería ver su programa favorito, pero alguien lo quitó de la programación...—dijo Justin como hipnotizado, con los ojos en un punto fijo, apretando con fuerza los puños. Después, con un giro repentino y violento, se volteó hacia la ventana, mientras observaba la oscura noche estrellada. —Pero yo haré algo al respecto...

Cindy se asustó con esa frase. Ella ya lo había visto con este semblante, y no le había gustado. Pero en esta ocasión sentía que era mucho peor, pues las otras veces él al menos le hacía caso cuando le ordenaba que se tranquilizara, pero ahora era como si no la escuchara. Era como si estuviera dominado por la ira.

—¡Ey! Ya te dije que no me importa—le indicó Cindy con los dientes apretados. —¿Y quieres hablar más bajo? Mis padres están durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

Nada de eso importó. Sin que ella pudiera prevenirlo ni detenerlo, la suela de los zapatos italianos de Justin-trón se convirtieron en dos potentes cohetes, y se elevó por los aires,saliendo disparado por la ventana del cuarto de Cindy, adentrandose en la inmensidad de la noche.

Sobresaltada e impotente por no poder haber hecho nada para detenerlo, la rubia corrió hacia su ventana para ver a Justin desaparecer en el horizonte nocturno. ¿Que haría ahora? ¡Tenía que detenerlo de algún modo!

De pronto giró su mirada hacia la casa del frente y recordó con indignación quien era el culpable de todo este desastre, y quien, en consecuencia, tenía que encargarse de solucionar todo ésto: Neutrón.

~oOo~

Bostezo, y bostezo.

Jimmy bostezó por enésima vez mientras rastreaba a Justin-tron a través del chip rastrador que instaló en él. A pesar de ser medianoche, él no se encontraba acostado plácidamente entre las sábanas de la cama de su cuarto, sino que estaba en cuarto rosa de Cindy, junto Goddard y ella misma. Ésta última lo miraba expectante, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y moviendo con ansiedad su pie derecho. Jimmy se preguntó porqué seguía manteniendo esa decoración infantil en su cuarto a pesar de su edad, pero se contuvo. Cindy estaba muy molesta con él como para seguir provocando su ira.

—Mira Cindy—le indicó el genio mientras mostraba un mapa holográfico de Retroville a través del hocico del su perro robótico. —¿Ves este punto brillante? Ese es Justin. Si nos damos prisa podremos alcanzarlo y detenerlo—dijo Jimmy, aún bostezando. —Pero aún así, Cindy, ¿Crees que es necesario? Quiero decir, se supone que es solo el reflejo de tus preferencias ¿no? ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?—comentó mientras se daba la vuelta su cabeza en dirección contraria a la de Cindy, y miraba el cielo oscuro que se alcanzaba a ver desde la ventana. —Supongo que tu no fantaseabas con un asesino...

Cindy se sonrojó. —¡Claro que no soñaba con un asesino!—respondió molesta. —¡Es obvio que esto es obra tuya! ¿Pero es que acaso aún no aprendes acerca de lo peligrosos que pueden ser tus estúpidos inventos?

—Se que en el pasado mis inventos han ocasionado grandes estragos en la ciudad —respondió el aludido frunciendo el ceño, y rascándose la cabeza, avergonzado. —¡Pero eso ha cambiado! Solo piénsalo, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que nada ha pasado?

—Bueno, pero este te salió mal—rebatió la rubia, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

Jimmy alzó una ceja, y miró a Cindy de modo acusador. —Pero todo esto no es solo mi culpa. Si, yo lo construí, pero éste se construyó a partir de _tus_ preferencias, y son éstas las que le han dado vida a Justin. Si tan solo tu chico ideal no implicara ser un esclavo tuyo, que busque adorarte como un dios por todas partes, esto no estaría sucediendo.

—¡Qué sabes lo que yo quiero! —respondió ella alzando la voz. —Tú nunca entiendes nada de lo que...¡Espera, mira la pantalla!—interrumpió su propio discurso para indicar con el dedo la pantalla holográfica que aún estaba frente a ellos. —Justin estar por llegar a las oficinas de la estación televisiva ¡Tenemos que ir rápido!—dijo ella con un tono preocupado y ansioso. Él pudo notar como movía sus dedos nerviosamente entre sus manos.

Jimmy no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces. Porque a pesar de no entender bien la razón de por la cual su nuevo invento estaba ocasionando todo ésto, estaba claro que algo en éste había fallado, y era deber de él solucionarlo a tiempo.

Tomó con fuerza la cintura de la rubia, quien se agarró con fuerza de se cuerpo, y encendió su jetpack. De un segundo a otro, los dos chicos se elevaron por los aires, y salieron disparados por la ventana hacia la noche, tal y como lo había hecho Justin-trón hace unos instantes atrás.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante el contacto de sus dos cuerpos adolescentes. Cindy rodeó delicadamente sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, y apoyó tímidamente su cara sobre su hombro mientras recorrían el cielo estrellado de Retroville. Preferiría no admitirlo, pero le gustaba pensar que estaban los dos solos y muy juntos en medio de esta hermosa noche, e intentó imaginar no había ningún problema que solucionar en este instante. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué Jimmy no parecía ver a través de sus deseos? Incluso ella siempre pensó que en algún momento ellos habían avanzado más que nunca ¿Qué había pasado?

Jimmy notó la cercanía del rostro de Cindy sobre él, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. Por eso quiso evitar que su mirada hiciera contacto con ella, y se giró hacia la inmensidad del cielo, intentando pensar en su próximo objetivo de atrapar a Justin. Si no intentaba evitar esos peligrosos pensamiento de su cabeza, no podría concentrar en lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba preocupado por ese repentino error en su último invento, por lo que debía con todas sus fuerzas suprimir esas hormonas adolescentes y pensar en una explicación razonable.

—Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que surgieran estos errores...—dijo de pronto Jimmy mientras volaban por el cielo, interrumpiendo el silencio que había imperado durante todo el viaje. Su tono era como si estuviera pensando consigo mismo en voz alta más que el buscar iniciar una conversación. Ella, a pesar de estar molesta con él, este ambiente cálido y tranquilo la hizo suavizarse hacia él.

—Supongo que trabajar durante toda la noche no es bueno para nadie—ofreció una respuesta sincera, dejando de un lado las hostilidades que habían estado formando parte de sus conversaciones durante todos estos días, o por lo menos desde que todo este asunto del baile había comenzado. De hecho, todo había estado en paz entre los dos antes de éso, y se preguntó sinceramente cual sería el origen de todos estos ánimos caldeados.

El genio la miró por primera vez desde que habían despegado desde el cuarto de Cindy, sorprendido de la repentina muestra de amabilidad y franqueza.

—Bueno, me lo habías pedido como favor, y sabía que era importante para ti—respondió el genio tímidamente, mientras se aseguraba de agarrar con más fuerza la cintura de Cindy para evitar que se soltara y cayera al vacío.

La rubia pudo sentir la agradable brisa sobre su pálido rostro mientras volaban por el cielo, y una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su cara ante el aumento de la cercanía entre ambos. Tenía que admitir que su corazón había saltado un poco más cuando escuchó que todo lo había hecho por _ella_. Sintió que tal vez ella si le importaba algo.

Le parecía que todo era tan perfecto. Estaba literalmente volando abrazada a él mientras atravesaba ese bello ambiente nocturno adornado con unas brillantes estrellas que iluminaban su andar. Siempre había pensando que era hermoso como se veía la ciudad de noche, con todas esas luces, y sentía que lo era aún más si se lo veía desde las alturas. Y además, él le había dejado entender que le importaba. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y a gusto.

—Emm, Jimmy —dijo la rubia con voz dulce. Él la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba. —Creo que no le lo había dicho, pero _gracias_.

—¿En serio?—se sorprendió genuinamente Jimmy. —Quiero decir, ¿A pesar de todo ésto? ¿No estabas furiosa conmigo?

Cindy suspiró, y después de dejar que el viento que caía sobre su cara limpiara el rastro de su rubio flequillo sobre sus ojos, volvió a hablar.

—Si, de hecho sigo pensando que todo esto es tu culpa—respondió Cindy frunciendo el ceño. —Pero quizás exageré con eso de que todo lo habías planeado a propósito. Porque en realidad tú no hacías más que querer ayudarme ¿no?. Supongo que no puedes evitar que sea un desastre.

Tenía que admitirlo. Ella había ideado en su cabeza todo este complot por parte de Jimmy porque realmente quería creer que él estaba molesto o celoso porque ella buscaba una pareja genial para el baile. Y que todas estas fallas en su invento no eran más que intentos para impedir que ella saliera con otros chicos. Aún así, la perspectiva de que le importara a Jimmy la reconfortaba, aunque aún mantenía guardada en su pecho una pequeña pero quemante llama de decepción.

No hubo tiempo para hablar más del tema. De pronto pudieron divisar el edificio de grandes proporciones que estaban buscando. Bueno, no era difícil conseguir distinguirlo, pues tenía en la parte superior una enorme antena satelital. Jimmy disminuyó progresivamente la velocidad y la altura de su vuelo, y se aseguró de aterrizar lo más suave posible sobre el césped de la casa televisiva.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra firme, notaron que aún seguían agarrados uno al rededor de otro, y con sobresalto, se liberaron con brusquedad.

—Bien, veamos en que parte del edificio se encuentra exactamente—dijo el genio, e hizo aparecer nuevamente su mapa holográfico. Con gran concentración, Jimmy escribió algunas coordenadas en el teclado, y rápidamente apareció ante ellos el plano completo del edificio, y un pequeño punto brillante resalto fácilmente ante sus ojos, el cual les indicaba el lugar exacto en el cual se encontraba Justin. —Ahí está. Ahora tenemos que idear un plan para entrar y sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Pero no sería más fácil que Goddard hiciera un agujero en el techo, e ingresáramos directamente hacia donde está?—propuso Cindy. —Si nos ponemos a hacer planes, no alcanzaremos a detenerlo. Créeme, Neutrón, tú robot está loco.

—Supongo que tienes razón—respondió el genio, rascándose la cabeza. —Está bien, Goddard. Ya la escuchaste, vamos al techo del edificio. Entraremos por ahí.

Goddard ladró afirmativamente, y los tres -Goddard con sus propios medios, y Cindy agarrada nuevamente de Jimmy- se elevaron nuevamente por los aires nocturnos, y aterrizaron con agilidad sobre el grueso techo del edificio. Desde allí, caminaron sigilosamente a través de éste hasta el lugar preciso donde indicaba el mapa holográfico como la ubicación exacta de Justin-tron. Era con seguridad el lugar en donde lo encontrarían.

A Jimmy tan solo le bastó hacer un simple gesto con su mano, para que Goddard se pusiera manos a la obra. Ellos siempre habían tenido su propia forma de comunicarse. El perro robótico se apresuró a sacar un enorme rayo láser desde su lomo metálico, y con un simple movimiento circular del rayo, agujeró con facilidad el grueso techo de la construcción como si este hubiese sido de cartón y no de concreto sólido.

En cuanto se hubieron visto frente al agujero libre de concreto del techo, fue fácil identificar a Justin caminando con paso firme sobre el enorme pasillo de la casa televisiva. Definitivamente el rastreador de Neutrón había sido increíblemente preciso. Cindy miró con preocupación el semblante serio y la mirada ensombrecida de su chico perfecto, temiendo que ahora si pudiese lograr lo que antes con Nissa había impedido.

Notaron que se dirigía con decisión hacia la puerta ubicada al final del pasillo, que según pudieron leer en las letras doradas inscritas en la puerta, se trataba de la oficina de la dirección de programación. Por supuesto, Cindy temiendo de lo que era capaz, se sobresaltó pensando en lo que le podría hacer, a esa persona y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó desde el techo al interior del pasillo, y lo golpeó con gran destreza con una poderosa patada de karate, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Se levantó y se sacudió su ropa mientras observaba a Justin, quien yacía en el frío suelo del pasillo. Parecía que se había quedado quieto, y por un momento pensó que lo había descompuesto con su fuerte de su patada voladora, pero luego comprendió que era él el que no oponía resistencia. De un momento a otro, giró su cabeza hacia Cindy desde el mismo suelo, y la observó con una mirada triste y devastada.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Cindy? —preguntó Justin con voz de galán de telenovela. Su rostro parecía abatido debido a lo que su amada doncella le había hecho. —¿Por qué me has golpeado? ¿Qué he hecho para molestarte?

—¿Qué que has hecho para molestarme? ¡Oh, nada!—dijo con sarcasmo la rubia mientras rolaba los ojos. —Simplemente intentaste atacar a los directores de un canal de televisión simplemente porque no trasmitieron mi programa favorito...

—¡Pero mi muy idolatrada Cindy!—exclamó Justin mientras se paraba desde el suelo, y se sacudía el polvo de su fina ropa italiana. —Lo único que quiero es darte todo lo que quieras...además, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse pues ya me encargué de ese tipo para que tuvieras tu programa de vuelta—le dijo, mientras le acariciaba su rostro de porcelana.

Los dos jóvenes más inteligentes se la ciudad abrieron sus ojos como platos, asustados ante la perspectiva de no haber sabido llegar a tiempo. Por supuesto, ella quitó con brusquedad la mano de su cara, y frunció el ceño. Cindy, quien había sido testigo de la doble personalidad de su chico perfecto, se imaginó el peor escenario. ¿Qué tal si este Justin-tron le había hecho algo terrible al director de programación, al grupo Magic Queens y a su gato? Claro, todos van a saber que este robot sigue sus propias preferencias, y ella, Cindy, sería la culpable de todo este desastre. Bueno, Neutrón también tenía que pagar.

Se preguntaba porqué todo lo que rodeaba a Jimmy tenía que terminar en caos.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Justin?! —Preguntó el adolescente genio con voz sobresaltada, y lanzándole una mirada acusadora. —¡Se supone que no estás programado para destruir personas!

Justin-tron los observó a ambos con una encantadora sonrisa. Jimmy y Cindy también lo miraron, aunque su mirada expectante y tensa distaba mucho de la de Justin.

—¿Destruir personas?—repitió el chico perfecto de Cindy. —Yo no he hecho eso. Simplemente me aseguré de que pusieran el programa favorito de mi adorada Cindy El cual también es el mío, por cierto.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. —¿Entonces a que te referías "encargarte de ese tipo"?

—Lo amenacé a la fuerza, y lo obligué a programar todo lo que tu quisieras—respondió sencillamente, y le mostró a Cindy sus tonificados músculos. Claro, se acordó que ella se lo había imaginado musculoso, varonil y fuerte. Aunque todo esto era demasiado.

La rubia y el genio se miraron por sobre los hombros, y se apresuraron a correr hacia la oficina que indicaba la Dirección de Programación. Jimmy tomó con presura el pomo dorado de la puerta, y ambos entraron con ansiedad por saber que era lo que había ocurrido. Pero no tuvieron que buscar demasiado. De inmediato pudieron observar a un hombre medio calvo atado a la silla con una soga fuerte y gruesa, y su boca amarrada con pedazo de tela, sin permitirle emitir sonido, ni pedir ayuda. Ambos se apresuraron a desatarlo, y le aseguraron que no tenía nada que temer, en especial al notar su cara de aterrorizado cuando éste notó que venían con Justin-trón.

Con un suspiro de alivio, pensaron que, a pesar de todo, no había sido tan terrible como habían temido. Aún así era peligroso tenerlo suelto por ahí.

—¿Y bien, Neutrón?—dijo Cindy mientras caminaba junto al genio, Justin-tron y Goddard por las afueras del edificio, cuando ya todo este problema fue solucionado. —¿Aún no me crees que tu invento es peligroso?—le comentó bajando la voz, para evitar que el chico robótico los escuchara. Aún así el chico perfecto parecía suspicaz ante la confidencia entre su amada rubia con el genio mientras caminaban.

—Si, parece que algo salió mal—admitió el castaño mientras acariciaba su nuca con vergüenza. —De hecho, he estado pensando en ello, y creo ya saber cuál es el origen—le indicó. — ¿Recuerdas que dije que el manipularlo con mucha fuerza podía provocar desperfectos en él? Bueno, pues Sheen no paraba de tocarlo una y otra vez. Estoy casi seguro que esa fue la razón.

Cindy empuñó ambas manos y maldijo por lo bajo a ese estúpido amante de Ultra Lord. Todo este problema había sido por su culpa.

—Pero tranquila—dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa serena. —Como ya se que es lo que salió mal, sé perfectamente que debo hacer para arreglarlo. Te aseguro que lo tendrás como nuevo para el baile de navidad—le dijo el genio con total confienza, y se apretaron de manos como signo de confianza. —Ahora vámonos a casa.

Cindy asintió silenciosamente e instintivamente se agarró fuertemente de los hombros de Jimmy, los cuales ahora quedaba un poco más arriba que los suyos, para poder despegar nuevamente a través de la soledad de la noche.

A pesar de que ahora se encontraba más tranquila, aún así temía de lo que era capaz Justin-tron. Se acercaba el esperado baile, y no podía pretender presentarse ante toda la escuela con un arma caminante. Claro, Jimmy le había dicho que lo arreglaría, y aunque nunca espera paz y armonía de parte de algo construido y diseñado por él, en esa ocasión, creería en su palabra. Realmente sintió que él quería ayudarla, y, aunque le costara aceptarlo, si había alguien en esta polvorienta ciudad que podía ayudarla, ese era él.

Aunque si era sincera consigo misma, los acontecimientos ocurridos bajo esta noche estrellada había eclipsado un tanto sus obsesivos deseos de obtener la corona, y se habían mudado a otros deseos de muy distinto índole. Esperaba poder dormir esta noche.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer el capitulo! Espero sus comentarios u opiniones.


End file.
